


The Legend of the Wanderer

by Slayerite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-neutral Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerite/pseuds/Slayerite
Summary: The Wanderer.Someone who has lived since the War of Humans and Monsters, cursed with immortality, apparently sowing chaos across the globe, wherever they go.You and Frisk head to Mt. Ebott, to find the birthplace of the Legend of the Wanderer. A fall into Mt. Ebott takes you and Frisk a lot deeper into the Legend of the Wanderer, with Frisk finding out a lot more than they could have possibly imagined.





	1. Legend of the Wanderer

_“Moooommy!” a child screamed._

 

_“You shouldn’t make this any harder than it needs to be. And we may see you again someday. Stay safe, my child.” their mother replied, sobbing._

 

_Seven figures stepped up to the cave entrance. The leader held a staff, and swung it downwards. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light enveloped the vision of everyone. The barrier was erected._

 

_The leader turned towards the small child, still screaming for their mother._

 

_“And you, for taking the side of the monsters, and protecting them, and aiding them, shall suffer the same. A curse shall be placed onto you, which will render you immortal, your Soul unyielding, for you shall watch ‘til the end of days, as you will always alone, always aging, but never dying. Everyone you know shall perish before your eyes, for that is what you shall suffer for siding with those soul-stealers.”_

 

_The seven figures approached the small child, struggling against their bindings, to no avail. In another flash of light, the child glowed a pale blue, cyan, for their soul. The deed was done._

 

_“Now go, child, get out of our sight. And stay away from the barrier. Do you understand?”_

 

_The child was curled up on the ground, whimpering. Finally, they got up, and ran. As far away as they can. They never wanted to do this._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“And that is how the Legend of the Wanderer started. Cursed with immortality, and without any of their monster family, they were doomed to walk the Earth, doing nothing but aimlessly wandering. It is said they were the true reason for the spread of the Black Death, and the real reason for the Boston Massacre occurring. They are never seen, never heard from. That is all.”

 

The classroom was in silence. Perhaps in awe, or disbelief. It does not matter. The small child turned their head towards you. You smile.

 

“That was an interesting legend, Frisk. Now, go sit down so the class can write what they think of it down. Now class, please pass your reports to the front, we have to get onto the next project.” you stated.

 

Frisk smiled, then returned to their seat, but not before giving you their report. They were your best student, after all.

 

“The next project, is to examine the places of where your legends started. Whoever gets the highest score from the most recent project will have me accompany them for the trip. If your project involves going long-distance, the school will pay for it all. And also, bring back these permission slips. You can’t go anywhere without them. This is the last project of the school year before summer. Now, onto the next subject.” you comment.

 

The classroom was in excited whispers. Not only will the project be like vacation, but they can get others to be with them. The project from the start was supposed to be a group thing, but Frisk was the only one without anyone else. They were considered “the weird one”, for they seemed obsessed with the legend surrounding Mt. Ebott, because of the one about monsters. You were also interested in the legend, for different reasons. After a couple subjects, the bell went off, signalling the end of the school day. Frisk was waiting by your desk, as you were usually their only ride home.

 

You sighed. Then stood up, looking down at Frisk.

 

“Here, I know a shortcut.” you said grinning, offering a hand as well. They take your hand.

 

In a blink of an eye, you are at your apartment complex, where you and Frisk’s family lives. Frisk released your hand, then went up the stairs. They were practically the only person you know you can trust with taking on these “spatial shortcuts”. They didn’t tell anyone you knew any magic. Not their classmates, not their friends, not even their parents.

 

You’ve met Frisk’s parents before. They were… a real piece of work. Not that they did work or anything. The first time you met them, they _reeked_ of practically every drug known to produce any scent. As drug addicts and drug dealers, they have been known to cause a lot of trouble for the neighbors, and Frisk. You didn’t mind them yourself, as long as they stayed far away from you at most times. Frisk comes, and signals that their parents are gone.

 

You lead them into your apartment. It has practically become a second home to them. As long as they don’t interrupt you when working, they were welcome anytime. You settle into your personal study, and continue grading the projects. It is no surprise to you that Frisk got above a 90, given how determined they were. It seemed they were determined to do as good as possible on anything. Finishing the grading, you note they scored the highest. Looks like you are going to Mt. Ebott. While you liked the kid, you weren’t fond of returning to Mt. Ebott. That place had some dark memories for you. You quickly take a step out of your study, and see them watching your television.

 

“Kid, looks like we are going to Mt. Ebott. Better pack your bags. And you’re so lucky this is the last project of the year before summer.”

 

Frisk only returned you a smile, and a nod.

 

The sounds of loud music distracts you from your planning. Of course their parents were back. You stood up, then walked out into the living room, where they were watching some anime. You turned off the television.

 

“Hey!” Frisk mock yelled.

 

“Time for you to go.”

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fine.” and with that, they got up and left.

 

* * *

  


The next day, you give the class an announcement.

 

“The winner of the I’m-going-with-you for the project is… Frisk. Frisk, will you come up here?”

 

Frisk stands up and walks to your side. “For Frisk’s project, the two of us will be going to the infamous Mt. Ebott. What will there be? Stay tuned.” you joked. The rest of the class groans, not because of what you will be doing with Frisk, but because you ended on such a lame note.

 

* * *

  


The last couple of weeks go by in a blur. Everybody manages to bring back their permission slips.

 

Finally, it’s the last day of school. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. As what your father would say, perfect day for a game of catch. You shortcut you and Frisk to your apartment. They went into their apartment. You go into yours. Your journey to Mt. Ebott will take place in only a couple of hours.

 

You hear screaming and yelling coming from across the hall. Looks like Frisk’s parents were home. Nothing out of the usual. At least in this building. The arguments were getting louder. Suddenly you hear the shattering of glass, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Getting worried, you decided to check out on them. Then without warning, your door burst open, a cut on their cheek, and you hear them whimper.

 

“Leave, and don’t ever come back, you ungrateful child!” you hear one of their parents shout after them.

 

“No hun, I’ve got a better idea. Grab the shotgun!” you hear. You then decide to lock your door. You hear the clicking of a shotgun. They bust into your apartment, using an axe.

 

“Here’s Johnny!” you hear him shout. The rest of your door is blown off the hinges, hitting some of the windows in the room behind you. You grab Frisk’s hand. “Let's get the hell outta dodge, kid!”

 

Cornered in your own apartment with a shotgun-wielding maniac, you do the only thing a sane, logical person would do: jump out the broken window from your fourth-floor apartment number. With you landing first, to provide a landing pad for Frisk. They land on you. You hear yelling from your window, and the parent decides to try what you did. They dolphin-dive out your window. Broken, but still dangerous. You get up, and start dragging Frisk.

 

Luckily, there was a construction site nearby. And what is at any construction site? Porta-potties. Yeah. You herd Frisk into the nearest one, and wait. Hopefully they wouldn’t think to find you here. You hear footsteps approaching. Hopefully it is just a construction worker. You can see the shadow.

 

Would it be illogical for a construction worker to wield a shotgun? Yeah, it would be. The door is blown off its hinges, yet again. It is Frisk’s father. He holds his shotgun up to your head.

 

“Any last words?” he taunts.

 

“No, ONLY THIS!” you yell, before kicking him in the groin.

 

He keels over in pain, giving you and Frisk an opportunity to escape. Wrong, but not illegal, you head into the construction site itself. You hear the shooting of other guns. Was there a gang behind you led by Frisk’s parents? Most likely. You turn some corners, and find yourself in a stairwell. You can hear the screams of the construction workers. The gang was probably slaughtering anyone in their way just to kill the kid you were so trying to protect. You find yourself at the top floor of one of the construction site’s buildings. You hear the clicking of a rifle, most likely a sniper. You turn around, eyes widening. You push Frisk behind you.

 

“Well, looks like you’re cornered. Say goodbye to life.” and with that, they pulled the trigger.

 

The bullet shot through your heart, and you feel yourself falling over. Bleeding out on the roof of the building, you see the person who shot you turn their rifle to Frisk. You hold onto their hand. The screams of the construction crews have long since died out, meaning no one would find Frisk’s body until authorities came. Clutching your wound, you grab onto Frisk, and pull them close. Someone else decided to shoot Frisk right in the lungs. You bring them closer to you. They were gasping for a breath they can’t keep.

 

“Your lives are ending, and nobody will hear your screams. Have a nice trip to whatever afterlife you believe in.”

 

Despite your grave injuries, you manage to stand up, bringing Frisk up as well, despite their situation being worse. You smile, as you clutch them closely.

 

“See you in Hell.” you said, smirking. Then you took a shortcut.

 

* * *

  


If anyone with injuries induced by another took a shortcut with someone else, it produces an explosion, with the size depending on injuries obtained. You, being with a bullet through the heart, and Frisk, with a bullet through both lungs, created an explosion large enough to flatten the entirety of the construction site, causing a shockwave strong enough to collapse your apartment building a block away.

 

You arrive safely in the small village that is at the base of Mt. Ebott, no longer holding the grave injuries you had. Frisk, despite no longer having holes in their lungs, was having trouble breathing, for it still causes phantom pain. You turn to Frisk.

 

“Concentrate on your breathing, not the pain.” you say, trying to calm them down. It works. Within moments, their breathing is normal again.

 

“That was scary. I could see my life flash before my eyes.” Frisk said.

 

“We might need to leave here, for if that gets onto national news, we are both more dead than before. But first, we should get a bit of supplies. You should have a bandage on that cut.”

 

“Okay.”

 

And with that, you entered the village, got to the store and bought some supplies, and started heading towards the base of the mountain. It started to rain, then storm, and you were both still wearing the clothes you were wearing before all this started. Luckily the shortcut also managed enough energy to repair your clothing. You were only wearing a T-shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. Frisk, on the other hand, was wearing a blue-and-magenta jumper with boots.

 

Seeking shelter, the two of you head into a cave at the base of the mountain. It was nice and insulated. You decided to go to where the “barrier” was in the morning. The wind was howling in the cave.

 

"Hey, do you think we'll ever get to meet the Wanderer?" Frisk asks you.

 

You think. Then you answer.

 

"Maybe. But for all you know, you could have met them before, but never realized it, as they do not like to be discovered. They could be right in front of you, and you would've never known it. That is all."

 

Frisk seems to be thinking. Slowly, the two of you fell asleep

 

 

 

Thunder is what woke the two of you. Frisk was already shivering from the rain. You held them closer.

 

“Hey, how about we go explore this cave. I know you like to adventure.”

 

Frisk nodded. The two of you started walking. You stopped, and looked down. One more step, and you would have plunged into that deep hole. Frisk was beside you.

 

Suddenly, a large wind picked up, knocking the two of you down.

 

Falling.

 

Falling.

 

Down.

 

Right into a patch of golden flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has the Idiot of the Eternity Award?
> 
> You do, you idiot.


	2. Through the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the Chapter title says.

“Hey, wake up!” you hear someone calling. You think it is Frisk.

 

Groaning, you slowly rise yourself into a sitting position, and rub your eyes. It is dark down here, but that is nothing. You look up and see a shaft of light coming down, and you know it was nighttime when you fell. It appears to be a far fall.

 

You look around. Ancient pillars are all around. Perhaps the fabled monsters down here had a civilization? You spot Frisk. They are in a sitting position. It seems as though they were worried you might not be able to wake up. But if you have survived skydiving without a parachute, then that fall is be nothing. You stand up, and dust yourself off.

 

“Do you think we can take a shortcut out of here?” Frisk asks you. You shrug.

 

“Let's find out.” you state, and grab their hand. You concentrate on your destination. However, you cannot feel your way out. It is like there is a buffering zone preventing you from connecting anywhere on the surface. You give a heavy sigh. “I believe the barrier from the story is preventing me from connecting to the surface. Looks like we have to find our way out.”

 

“Then let's go!” Frisk whines impatiently. Typical child. Always impatient. You, however, have always been patient. You take their hand, and go through an archway at the end of a hallway. You enter another room with another shaft of light coming through onto a patch of grass. In the center of the grass is a flower. With a freaking face on it. It starts talking to you.

 

“Howdy, I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Hmmm… You’re new to the underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused!  Someone oughta teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!”

 

No, you do know what to do. You don’t need some mystery flower teaching you something you’ve known how to do in your admittedly long life. But the flower seems to think otherwise.

 

“Ready? Here we go!”

 

The world suddenly turned to black and white. Your soul has popped out of the place in your chest. It now floats a few feet from you. It is a patient shade of cyan. You look over to Frisk. Their soul is a determined shade of red.

 

“See that heart? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being. Your soul starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV! What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!”

 

Nope. No way you were ever gonna let Frisk get any Levels Of ViolencE. Flowey looks at your soul.

 

“Boy, you already know how to gain LOVE! Just look at all that LV!” and sure enough, you have a LV of 20, with at least 180 bonus. Well, that is what all the wars you have fought in do to you.

 

Flowey looks at Frisk’s soul. “You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… “friendliness pellets.”

 

Those are definitely not “friendliness pellets”. Those are definitely “bullets”. Unless green, DO NOT touch. Frisk, however, seems like they want some “LV friendliness pellets”.

 

“Ready? Move around! Catch as many as you can!”

 

Since you are already loaded with LOVE, Flowey does not send you any bullets. Before you can warn Frisk, their soul touches one of the bullets. Their HP drops to one. Flowey now has a creepy face on. You feel like asking it (him, you believe) if it could just bite your head off now, as you’ve already had to deal with a lot of this crap during your life.

 

“You IDIOT! In this world, it’s kill or BE killed.” A ring of bullets surround Frisk’s soul. “DIE!” He starts laughing maniacally. As the bullets close in, suddenly Frisk is at full HP. Flowey looks confused. Before he could look, a fireball knocked him out of the way. A goat lady appears in your vision. Your eyes widen.

 

This goat lady is no other than Queen Toriel. You recall seeing various pictures and paintings of her, along with your… unique past.

 

“What a miserable creature, torturing such poor youths. Ahh, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this area every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

 

You decide to follow her. After all, she is a motherly figure, if you recall correctly. You grab Frisk’s hand, and guide them with Toriel. You follow closely behind her. Frisk lets go of your hand for a moment, and goes for what you see as a floating yellow hourglass. Patience. If you recall your lessons correctly, determined souls see a yellow star, and use it to be able to turn back time if needed. Only the most determined being in the universe can use them, with a little magic. But you knew the most determined being in the world, having played chess with him, and he tried to beat you at it. Keyword: tried. LOAD as he may, he never was able to beat you. You always were able to wait out and observe. You could examine his looks, and you were always victorious. He gave up trying to beat you after you metaphorically put him six feet under every game.

 

You also knew from your tutor that monsters cannot have human levels of determination, lest they melt. So in a place void of determination, who would be the most determined being? Frisk, with the barrier amplifying the effect, so that they could SAVE and LOAD with ease. As long as the barrier stayed up, Frisk should be able to SAVE and LOAD. And since they fell with you into a barrier of ancient magic, that must’ve sparked what magic their soul should have, kickstarting it into action. Thanks, tutor.

 

After that long-as-heck explanation from the author inserting thoughts into you, you and Frisk go up the stairs. You arrive in a room with six buttons.

 

Toriel looks at the two of you. “Welcome to your new home, my children. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins.” She walks in a backwards c, flicks the lever, and looks back at you. “The Ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.”

 

You and Frisk both nod. She then enters the next room. Frisk then walks up to the sign by the door. “I can’t understand this. Are you able to translate this?”

 

You take a step up to the sign. You recognize the language; it is in your native tongue, from long ago. It has long since become a dead language. You might be one of the only native speakers of the language in the world. The Ruins must be the oldest part of the Underground, if that’s the case.

 

“Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.”

 

You look to the puzzle. Just as the sign says, both the middle buttons were not touched, and only the four corners were pushed. You feel tugging on your slacks, and you look down. Frisk gazes up at you questioningly.

 

“How do you know this language?”

 

“I haven’t spoken that language in a long time. But I grew up hearing it. So I grew up speaking it.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

Insert timeskip here, to the room with candy.

 

Toriel asked the two of you to wait for her, but not before giving Frisk a cellphone with her number in it, as well as giving you her number. Your phone was perfectly fine, as you made sure it wouldn’t ever lose its battery. Mainly because your phone was powered by a mini nuclear-reactor. The perks of being friends with people in the sciences. Frisk decides to take a piece. You decide to take a handful, and placing the handful onto the pedestal, then putting the bowl into your inventory. Frisk glares at you.

 

“What? It DID take one, and I did.” you said, shrugging.

 

You leave the room, guiding Frisk. Though first, you need to stop and explain to the kid about LOVE and EXP. Seriously, you had to prevent them from dusting the Froggit, so you just took over for the moment. They seemed grumpy about wanting “Levels and Experience”.

 

“Hey Frisk, let’s slow down here, at the Safe point.” They looked at you questioningly. “You need to restrain yourself. You shouldn’t be WANTING LV or EXP.”

 

“But why? I want to get stronger. And I need to defeat these monsters to gain Levels and Experience, like from a video game.”

 

“Do you know what LOVE and EXP even mean?” you question. They shrug. “They mean Level Of ViolencE and EXecution Points. They are both bad for anyone to gain.”

 

At this piece of information, their face dropped and became one of horror. “You mean, I would have become bad?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Frisk looks at you, then narrows their eyes, looking at you suspiciously. “Then why do you have like 200 or something LOVE?”

 

You sigh, knowing it wasn’t going to be easy. “I was in the military for quite a long time before becoming a teacher. War isn’t kind at all. In war, anything goes. But I don’t let those experiences change me. So try not to kill, to not allow for you to distance yourself.”

 

Frisk looks at you with an expression of curiosity. “Just how old are you?”

 

You just smirk. “It would surprise you. And probably make you in disbelief. Anyways lets keep going.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Timeskip to pie call with Toriel.

 

Toriel asks you if you would like cinnamon or butterscotch flavor. Frisk vouches for cinnamon. For you, however, she asks if she could make a snail pie for you as well. You agree.

 

“Hehehe, I had a feeling. You remind me of a child I once had, before the barrier went up.” She must be thinking of the fabled “Wanderer”. Oh, if she only knew. Only if she knew her child were still alive, cursed to live forever more.

 

“Okay, thanks mom.” you and Frisk accidentally let it slip out. You are nervous. How would she respond to a grown adult calling her mom?

 

You can practically feel her smiling through the phone. “Would it make you happy… to call me mother? Well, you can call me anything you like, my child.”

 

Another time skip, as the author has played the game too much, and doesn’t give a crap if the readers have had enough of these timeskips. Anyways, to Toriel’s house.

 

You and Frisk had cheered up Napstablook, bought a couple spider donuts, and passed through the rest of the puzzles. Toriel greets you in front of a practically dead tree, and heals the two of you. She brings you in, and tells you that she baked a butterscotch-cinnamon pie and snail pie as surprise. She then brings the two of you to a room, which has various children’s toys and clothes. Frisk decides to go to sleep, whilst you opt to meet Toriel in the dining room. She is sitting in an armchair. It seems like she is writing out a curriculum for Frisk. Well, less work for you then. You walk up to her.

 

“Hey, what are you working on?” you question.

 

“Oh, just a curriculum for the child. By the way, here is what you requested over the phone: a slice of snail pie. Hope you enjoy it!”

 

“Oh, thanks mom!”

 

You take the slice, and start devouring it. It tastes as good as you remember, from the many snail pies you’ve remembered having. Toriel goes to Frisk’s room, presumably to give them their slice of “butts” pie. You decide to ask her a question.

 

“Is it true about what you said about me? About how I reminded you of a child you had before the barrier went up?”

 

Toriel looks into your eyes, a sorrowful expression on her features. “I will admit, when I first saw you, I felt… drawn to you. As if I had met you before. But that would be impossible. My child would have died long before this time. I do not wish to imprint them onto you, nor wish to think of you that way. As I said before: they died long ago.”

 

You sigh. You should probably tell her the legends. After all, you knew whenever Frisk stayed over at your place, they sleep like a rock, for hours on end. So there should be enough time to tell Toriel about the legend.

 

You clear your throat. Toriel looks at you questioningly.

 

“You see, there is a legend on the surface. It is called the Legend of the Wanderer. It explains that after the barrier was up, the human child of the king and queen of monsters was taken. It was said that the seven magicians placed a curse upon the child, a curse of immortality, for they were a  “traitor of humanity”. They were forced to live forever, forced to watch as everybody they knew die. The curse was placed upon the child, and the child was told to flee. The child fled. Never to come to the mountain ever again. After centuries of living and hiding, they were eventually put down in history as “The Wanderer”. They have been said to have caused many of history’s greatest events. Interestingly enough, history lost track of what happened to the Wanderer some hundred years ago. But it is said that they are still amongst us, waiting for the time when monsters come back to the surface, for they belong to the monsters.”

 

Toriel looks at you sadly, in thought. “If the legends are true, then I may finally hold one of my children again. But while legends have been known to be based on fact, it seems highly unlikely that this one is based on fact. Regardless, I shall cherish what memories I still have of them, as they were mine and Asgore’s first child we got, even if they were human.”

 

You hear shuffling, and see Frisk peek their head into the room.

 

“Can you speak in normal English please? I would like to know what you are saying as well!”

 

You and Toriel look at each other, realization dawning. You have both been talking in the ancient tongue without even realizing it. You glare at Frisk.

 

“Why not you use the bathroom? You haven’t used it yet.”

 

“Neither have you!”

 

“Just go use it, please.”

 

“Fine.” and with that, they left for the bathroom.

 

You look at Toriel, and she looks back.

 

“I haven’t realized you also knew the ancient tongue. How is it that you know it? I thought it hasn’t been used in at least hundreds of years.”

 

You pause. Oh crappity crapface. You don’t know what to say. But you should at least tell the truth. Or at least a version of the truth.

 

“I heard it a lot when I was young. So I just picked it up. It is also technically my first language.”

 

“Oh. I see. Well don’t let me keep you any longer.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Only a week went by, and you can tell that Frisk wants out to the rest of the Underground. You could have waited your entire life here, but even the most patient of people get anxious. It was Frisk who asked. After being persistent, or as you would know determined, she went to the basement. Other children have come, left, and died, to monsters and Asgore. Finally, you were led to the basement door. She mentions that it looks like Frisk has seen a ghost, as if they knew something she didn’t. That only further proved Frisk is in control of the timeline down here. Toriel has Frisk prove to her that they are strong enough to survive. You weren’t dragged into battle, as Toriel believed you, being an adult, could handle themself. After a battle involving Frisk only sparing her, she bids you farewell, after telling you both to not come back. You tell her “farewell, mother.” You and Frisk go through the doorway, which takes you to a hallway, which takes you to another room, with Flowey. He mentions how Frisk killed Toriel, how they regretted it, and went back to spare her. He goes to his sadistic smile, has a creepy laugh, then burrows into the ground. You turn to Frisk, who just shrugs. You head to the door.

 

“Ready?” you ask Frisk. They nod.

 

You both push open the door, the light outside blinding you.


	3. Snowdin and a Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdin area and staying with the skelebros.

Cold.

 

That is the first thing you notice the moment the doors to the Ruins shuts behind the two of you. But this cold doesn’t bother you much. You’ve been in colder weather before. A lot colder. Cold enough to instantly freeze anyone’s eyeballs. But not yours. Somehow. Can the author stop talking like this? Okay.

 

You and Frisk walk down the snowy path. You pass a branch on your way. Frisk, being the weakling of a child they are, cannot lift it. You, being a fully grown adult, can lift it like a simple twig off the ground. Frisk pouts at you doing that. You toss it back, exactly where it was. When you head a little further, the branch snaps like nothing. You keep walking. You hear steps behind you. You turn around. Nobody. Either you are just hearing and seeing things, or whatever is following you can shortcut. It isn’t a very common ability.

 

Finally you and Frisk walk up to a gate-thingy with the bars too wide for anyone to pass. That is when you finally hear the footsteps for real. Whoever is trailing after you has come up behind you.

 

**“h u m a n s ,  d o n ‘ t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l ?  t u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d .”**

 

Not knowing what to expect, you both turned around. The figure is as if it were a silhouette straight out of a video game. It offers both hands, one to Frisk, one to you. You being right-handed took their right hand, and Frisk being left-handed took their left hand.

 

_ Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft _ .

 

“hehehe, the ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s always funny. anyways you’re humans, right? that’s hilarious. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

 

You and Frisk introduce yourselves, though not revealing your names. Why? Because the author says so. And also for plot purposes. You know.

 

Sans tells you and Frisk to go through the gate-thingy after telling you about his brother Papyrus being a human-hunting fanatic, for Frisk to hide behind that conveniently-shaped lamp and you just take a quick shortcut before the gate-thingy. Sans looks surprised you can even shortcut, but all surprise leaves his face once his brother comes along. The two brothers talk for awhile, Sans casting out a couple bone puns, and Papyrus talking about becoming a “very famous Royal Guardsman”.

 

Eventually after a bit more talking, Papyrus leaves. You take a shortcut back to where you were standing before you shortcut the first time. He looks at you in curiosity.

 

“heh, and here i thought i was the only one able to take shortcuts. anyway, i have a favor to ask of you two. can you please reveal yourself to papyrus as humans? it will really brighten his day.”

 

“Sure Sans. The kid and I will just have to make statue of David impressions some other time.” you said smirking.

 

You and Frisk reach the next Safe point. You feel more patient being in its vicinity. You bet Frisk feels more determined being in its vicinity. You both decide to take a quick break.Frisk tugs at your shirt, looking at you with all their determined glory.

 

“I think I know why the Wanderer disappeared some time ago. They fell into the Ruins, and since the barrier seems to be one-way, they couldn’t ever get back out. Do you think that’s a possibility, doctor?”

 

You sigh, in thought. Yes, it is entirely possible that the Wanderer fell down here, though you don’t think they fell down until rather recently.

 

“I dunno, Frisk. I have the feeling that they only fell down recently. So it is entirely possible that you may meet them. Think on that.”

 

The two of you make your way through what you find out to be the Snowdin Forest area. You reveal yourselves to Papyrus. He and Sans turn around quickly comedically. The first puzzle of Snowdin is the invisible electricity maze. As if out of a video game, you and Frisk follow where Papyrus made the trail.

 

Next area, there is “Ball game”. You got Patience, which surprised noone. Frisk got Determination, which surprised no one else. In the next area is a monster kidz word search. You had a pen on hand, so you both quickly finished it. Jumble was harder, in your opinion. Also in one part of your long, hilarious life you had also tried solving the horoscope. You somehow succeeded in your endeavors, stumping everyone, including yourself.

 

You haven’t eaten in awhile, so you quickly eat the frozen plate of spaghetti. It tastes almost edible. Almost. Well, you’ve certainly had worse.

 

You and Frisk manage past the Snowdin Canine unit, with you petting Lesser dog until its head reaches where you presume the capital to be. Seriously, you have a serious problem involving dogs and petting. Finally, it is the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror. You figured out a while ago that Papyrus would be labelled a “cinnamon roll”, due to his immense sweetness, so you figured he wouldn’t activate it. You were right. Finally you were in Snowdin Town. If you recall correctly, the king Asgore was mainly in charge of naming. Some things still haven’t changed, even after all these years.

 

You and Frisk stay in the Inn for a while, though check out after two whole minutes passed because of “author reasons”. You and Frisk finally make it to Papyrus, where he tries capturing you. You tell him that you haven’t had that type of spaghetti in a long time. Frisk responds with a reworded version of what you said. Oh, now it looks like you both have to date him now.

 

Even with blue mode you were never hit. It pays to be patient. You could practically see all his attacks from a mile away, even though you never knew them until they entered your vision. Finally, your battle has ended. Apparently now you have to “go on a date” with Papyrus.

 

The “date” goes well, seeing as he is using a dating-simulation manual for everything. Things turn out platonic, for both you and Frisk. You decide to hang out in the living room with Frisk. That is when they try getting your attention.

 

“Hey, do you think we could stay over? I  _ really _ want to. In fact, you can say I am  _ determined _ to do so.”

 

You give them a funny look. “Just ‘cause I’m an adult doesn’t mean you have to ask for permission. We are both able to make decisions as easily as Undyne could come in here and take our souls. Though I wouldn’t mind staying here awhile.”

 

They narrow their eyes. “Wouldn’t you also like a change in clothes as well? Walking around in that t-shirt shouldn’t be very comfortable.”

 

“The cold doesn’t bother me. Just as the heat doesn’t bother me. Nothing bothers me.”

 

You inform Sans and Papyrus of your plans on staying in Snowdin for awhile. Papyrus is excited by this, though Sans seems suspicious of you, and only you. Somehow, you feel as if he is looking directly at your soul, in which he probably is. If you had any sins, they’d be crawling on your back now. Luckily you were just a very lucky idiot who made clumsy mistakes. So no bad times for you!

 

“THIS CALLS FOR OFFICIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

 

“Hey, uh, Papyrus? Would you mind if I helped make the “official friendship spaghetti”? Perhaps you can learn a few things about how we humans make our own spaghetti?”  _ And for the fact that it would be inedible to Frisk. You were able to devour the surprise spaghetti during the date, which suspiciously was made like a human brain, though it is just appearing like it. Frisk, however, can’t taste it without threatening to decorate the room with gastric juices. _

 

Papyrus thinks for a moment. “ALRIGHT BIG HUMAN! WE SHOULD GET STARTED!” and with that, you are dragged to the kitchen.

 

Sans decided to appear at the exact wrong moment. You accidentally let some flour hit the floor, and Papyrus went out to get the broom. Why did flour have to have the same texture and color of monster dust? You felt your soul being gripped by blue magic.

 

“y o u  d u s t e d  m y b r o t h e r , n o w  y o u ‘ r e g o n n a p a y”, Sans said in a menacing voice. You tried speaking out, but your mouth was forced shut. You could see Frisk restraining against some of Sans’ other blue magic. Your soul was forced out. Frisk was gonna have to watch as your soul shattered, and your biggest secret revealed.

 

“ **D I E !** ” Sans bellowed, and sent a single bone straight through your soul, though not before you can see Papyrus’ horrified expression behind him.

 

It crumbled into a million pieces.

 

**_But it refused_ ** .

 

“SANS!” you hear Papyrus shouting, which Sans lost his concentration, releasing his hold on you. “THAT IS NOT HOW ANYONE SHOULD ACT WITH GUESTS. STOP THAT AT ONCE!”

 

Sans looked at you with a horrified expression. “but... the LV… the EXP… whose dust is that there then?”

 

Frisk decided to speak up. “Ummm, that’s um, flour. I think it was knocked over.”

 

Sans walked over to the flour, and tested it. It is indeed flour, he seems to analyze, and looks at you as his expression grows impossibly more horrified.

 

“i-i-i’m so sorry i thought… i thought that-”

 

“Easy there bonehead. If I were in your position, I would have probably done that as well.” you cut him off.

 

“b-but your soul… it “refused”. that shouldn’t be possible, for only red souls can. so tell me: if you ain’t a red, how did your soul refuse?”

 

Well. Looks like you will have to tell the skelebros and Frisk about your past now. You were thinking of telling Frisk sometime. And this incident seems to have provided a perfect timing for the opening into your past. It sure pays to be patient.

 

“I will have to tell you later, after the spaghetti is made and consumed. It is a very long story. Now, let’s get this show on the road.”

 

The spaghetti is successfully made, so that it is edible by Frisk’s standards. Dinner goes by with tension in the air.

 

Looks like your past comes to light now, but now is better than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I tend to rush through chapters. Unlike the reader, I lack patience.


	4. Time has Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give a summary of your long, idiotic past. And then a fish lady comes.

Sans, Papyrus and Frisk all gather around you, questioning you. You weren’t sure if you wanted to do this. But it has been too long, and the official story has to come out at some time.

 

“well? are you just gonna leave us hangin’?”

 

You give a heavy sigh, because the author says so. Why always a sigh, they don’t know either.

 

“You occasionally get materials down here through the rivers on the surface, right?” Sans and Papyrus nod. “And you get books, right?” They both still nod.

 

“why is that important? you are supposed to be telling us about what your soul just did.”

 

“There is a certain book that might have fallen down here, so that book will be vital, but not essential to my explanation. It will all help you understand. Is there a library or someplace in town?”

 

Sans nods. “yes there is. come on, i know a shortcut.” he says, saying what you normally say. You and Frisk follow him, to which you find yourself in a small, cozy “library”. You immediately rush to the shelves, scanning the shelves. Finally, you find the book you needed, and in surprisingly perfect condition. You quickly shortcut your way back to their house, Frisk and Sans following closely behind.

 

“Behold! My life story! Or what is believed to be it.”

 

You toss down the book. It was leather-bound, and brown. But that isn’t what catches their eyes. It is the title of the book that surprises -or rather, confuses- them.  _ The Legend of the Wanderer _ .

 

“Just one quick question, why is that in your “librarby” if most other books are monster-related?”

 

Sans shrugs. “it is the only book coming from the surface that even hints that we still exist. But how exactly is this relevant?”

 

You roll your eyes. “Like I said, essentially my life story.”

 

“BUT I HAVE READ THAT BOOK. THAT WOULD IMPLY THAT YOU ARE OLD AS THE KING AND THE BARRIER!”

 

You smiled. “That is what I am saying. However, this book only details the bare essentials to my legend. How I came to exist in history. Now, this is the story that will make my “weird refusing” soul make sense.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“I was born to two human parents, funnily enough, nearly two thousand years ago. But they did not want me, for some reason. So a few months after my birth, they left me on the doorstep of some random home, not caring whether the people living there would accept me or not. Little did they know that the kind and loving monsters living there would take me in, and they treated me well

 

These monsters were… well-off, to say in the least, in terms of living. Over the years I lived with them, I was growing closer and closer to considering monsters as a whole as my real family. I had a flame elemental as my babysitter and a skeleton as my tutor, as my mother and father were very important people. Now those were the days before the war that trapped you all under here.

 

The War of Humans and Monsters started when I was around eight, when humans started attacking monsters out of fear of having their soul taken. My babysitter, being one of the best fighters after all, joined the king in the armies, and I was to stay at home with my mother and father, as the king wished not for my father to be involved. Villages were razed, agriculture burnt, and we had to move around a lot.

 

Seeing that I had grown up with little contact with other humans, I had wholeheartedly supported monsters in the fight, and whilst my mother and father did not approve of it, I even helped the monsters. No other human would think to attack another human, so I acted as a sort of spy, relaying information to the king himself, as I was the only human that was on the side of monsters that actually was trusted, by the king himself even. Though that didn’t last long.

 

Someone found out I was helping the monsters, and set up an ambush of sorts in order to capture me, and they succeeded. My mother’s soul practically broke when she saw I was taken away from her. Not so soon after, the king was killed, and I was present at the sealing. I wanted to go to my mother, but the magicians had me restrained. After erecting the barrier, they turned to me, and said that for my treachery and being a traitor, I was to be cursed, with eternal life, so that I will be forced to watch as everything around me withered and died, my actions doing little to cause a turn in time. I was told to flee Mt. Ebott, and so I did. And I haven’t returned since, only returning now due to the kid having a project including it. And here we are.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Any questions?” you asked, looking around.

 

They were all contemplating what to say. Frisk was practically vibrating in their seat, seeing as anything involved in the legend of Mt. Ebott was what they loved, and seeing someone  _ involved _ will just excite them further. Sans is the first one to ask.

 

“so, your lv. how in hell is it that high?”

 

“SANS! LANGUAGE!”

 

You give a somewhat sadistic smile. “What do you think two-thousand years worth of war make a person do? I had to do  _ something _ , and I figured fighting in wars was well worth my time. Just ‘cause my LV is high doesn’t mean I’m automatically a serial killer. Now I would appreciate it if you checked my “biography” for any historical information.”

 

Frisk raises their hand. You “pick” them.

 

“Is it true you spread the Black Death and caused the Boston Massacre?”

 

You give them a frown. “Most of the mentions of me throughout history are of my idiotic stumbling through history. I never knew I was carrying the bubonic plague in the first place, as I was naturally immune to it, so I never noticed. It spread because I was a trader back in the fourteenth century. And for the Boston Massacre, I was doing carpentry on the street, and I had a flintlock pistol that I had, in case of idiots. I was the idiot, however, as my pistol slid off the piece of wood I was working on, and it automatically went off. Some of the British thought it was from one of the civilians, so they just fired. I never thought my actions would influence the world  _ that _ much.”

 

Sans and Papyrus were looking through the book, scanning for details. Finally, Papyrus looked up and asked you something.

 

“WHAT WERE YOUR INVOLVEMENTS IN THE “FRENCH REVOLUTION”? IT DOESN’T SEEM TO EXACTLY EXPLAIN, THOUGH IT MENTIONS YOU WERE THERE.”

 

You smiled. “I was involved in making the French top dude consider a retreat. I was also there in person, fighting in Russia. It was colder than cold there. You see how I wasn’t even shivering when the kid and I were meeting you? I’ve met colder, so this cold doesn’t even faze me. Now, that is all the questions I am able to answer at the moment, as the author can’t think of anything else for us to ask.”

 

“author? what author?”

 

You give an all-knowing smile. “You’ll see eventually.”

 

Finally, even you’re in a freaking cave, you somehow know it is time for Frisk’s bedtime. They spent enough time at your place that they even slept over a couple times. Papyrus allows Frisk and you to take his bed. Though you’d rather sleep on the rock-hard floor than have to share a bed with Frisk. You knew enough about them from sleeping over that it was literally impossible to get out of their cuddling. Though before you leave, Frisk decides to ask you a final question.

 

“You have been involved idiotically in most of the important parts of history, haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

You left the room for a bit, to make sure they would be asleep. Wonder why they asked you that? Suddenly, you somehow knew what they implied.

 

“OH MY GOSH, I’VE BECOME FORREST GUMP!” you nearly screech. Suddenly Sans is beside you.

 

“hi forrest, i’m sans.”

 

“Oh, shut it.” you say, with a smile.

 

The two of you sit there, on the couch, in companionable silence. Suddenly, the front door crashes open. Insert fish lady Undyne here.

 

“ALRIGHT PAPYRUS! TIME FOR YOUR Nightly… training lessons.” she says, noticing you. You give a smile and a wave. She summons a spear, and brings it to your neck. “Human! You’re coming with me! Tonight will be your last.”

 

You shrug. “Okay.”

 

She looks at you, confused. “Ummm, aren’t you going to beg for your life?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Uhhh, well then. COME, HUMAN.”

 

You stand up, and in the corner of your eye, you see Frisk peeking into the room and Papyrus just looking at you and Undyne. You wink.

 

Looks like things will get interesting now.


	5. Panics are Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being brought to the King by Undyne.

You can’t believe what you have gotten yourself into. Being escorted to the king via Undyne. You could be doing other things right now. Like reading. Or cooking with Papyrus. Or running through the middle of Snowdin wearing nothing, dripping wet, and screaming “JERRY’S COMING!”. You know, normal idiot things.

 

Things go well for for awhile. Until you reach the first plaque after the room known as the Wishing Room. A sick feeling rises in your stomach. That stupid “war”. You didn’t like it one bit. Stupid humans with their stupid fears. You arrive in a room with columns.

 

“Sheesh, you don’t seem to be feeling good, BUT THAT AIN’T MY PROBLEM!” Undyne screeches, though you think she might be showing slight sympathy. “IF YOU TRY ESCAPING THEN I’LL CUT YOU DOWN THEN AND THERE!”

 

You only simply nod. Undyne seems disappointed at you for not even being scared. But to be honest, you’ve faced down many more threats than her. Things go pretty well until you get to a room where there is a small gap.

 

“Damn it, the bird is off-duty. Fuhuhu, looks like we’ll have to take the “scenic route” then. Are you enjoying your last day, human?”

 

You only smirk at her. “I’ve been dying since the day I was born. So everyday is what could be my last day.”

 

You keep walking for awhile, nothing much happens. Since everyone is seeing you with Undyne, no one bothers to attack you. Every time you see a plaque, a sick feeling rises in your gut. The War brought back some… bad times. You reach a raining room, and then to an enormous room where you can see what you believe to be New Home. Next room, there is a ledge. You easily climb up the ledge. Undyne just jumps up anime-style.

 

Finally, when you saw  _ this _ plaque, you promptly relieve yourself of your stomach’s contents, much to the disgust of Undyne.

 

“Jeez, punk, seriously?!”

 

“Sorry. The War brings back some, bad memories.”

 

“Like your people  _ slaughtering _ countless monsters?”

 

“No.”

 

Things continue from there, aside from you feeling like you’re gonna faint. Until you reach the end of the bridge thing. That is when Undyne slashes the bridge from behind you.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” you questioned.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing? The only way to get further down here is to slash the bridge. It will just magically fix itself, as always.”

 

Huh. That is interesting. A self-repairing bridge. You go around the dumps for awhile, until you find a dummy. You pat it a bit. You could sense a ghost monster inside. Luckily no shenanigans ensue with the ghost inside the dummy. You arrive at what you assume to be a residential area. That is when something weird happens.

 

Another human appears.

 

“Who the heck is that?” you question Undyne.

 

“That is the Underground’s local idiot.” she replies.

 

“Then why haven’t you tried taking  _ their _ soul?”

 

“Oh, believe me, I’ve tried. The king tried. Everyone tried. But it appears they have some “no-hit” magic, which thankfully works both ways. They can’t be attacked, or attack, so that leaves everyone safe. I think they call themselves “the Author”.”

 

“Well that’s a unique name.” you say. You move to the right, passing right by “the Author”.

 

“Well, I think you should see something about that weird human stuff. There’s a shop right up here, if you need it.”

 

You walk into the shop, and stop dead in your tracks. In front of you is none other than Gerson, the Hammer of Justice.

 

“Gerson?!” you almost yell.

 

“Wa ha ha, thought I’d never see you again. Tell me: how’s the surface going since the last time?”

 

“Humans still suck.” is all that you reply.

 

“Well, with you down here, I think things will just be alright.”

 

The two of you talk for a while, until a very angry fish lady comes barreling in.

 

“NGAAAH! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!”

 

“Just catching up with Gerson.” you reply.

 

“Wa ha ha, they have been telling me what has been happening on the surface since being locked up down here.”

 

“With their final soul, you and many other monsters will be able to see the surface, and give humans all the pain and suffering we have endured.”

 

Gerson looks at Undyne with what you would assume to be a stink-eye. “You’d better be paying attention at who you kill, Undyne. You might be killing someone close to our king.”

 

Undyne looks Gerson straight in the eye. “Yeah, well I don’t think this human will make a difference in Asgore’s eyes.”

 

Undyne grabs you by the collar, and runs out of the shop, though not before Gerson could say “Goodluck to you, your ma-”.

 

You get out of her grasp, though you wish you didn’t now. The Sealing. This, this is too much. Things have been under control until now, but now you can’t keep them from coming. The memories that you have been repressing for centuries. Before long, you are curled up on the ground, confused, not paying any attention to anything. In fact, you can’t even recall who you are and where you are. Memories are crashing into you like waves.

 

“What the HELL is WRONG with you?” Undyne demands. You pay no attention. Nothing exists outside your mind. Giving a heavy sigh, she lifts you up onto her shoulders, and starts sprinting. You pay no attention. A few rooms later, you vaguely feel heat. Looks like you are in a hot place. In a bit, you vaguely feel cooling on your skin, but as the author keeps saying, you can’t think of anything outside your “bubble”. One particular memory comes. The Sealing and The Curse. With all the stuff happening, you give one raspy breath, and stop breathing.

 

* * *

  
  


“Alphys!” Undyne calls out into the lab. A yellow dinosaur lady comes out of a door.

 

“Y-yeah Undyne?”

 

“I think this human needs your help. I don’t know!”

 

“O-oh my gosh, i-it looks like they’re h-having a panic attack.” Alphys says, and at that moment you stopped breathing.

 

“O-oh no, t-that can’t be g-good.” Alphys quickly gets some basic medical supplies. What? She is obsessed with humans, of course she would have something to  _ help _ them. She has seen enough from human culture to get a decent idea of what to do.

 

“I would rather have them ALIVE, JUST so they can SEE their death. This is too peaceful!”

 

Alphys checks your pulse. Nothing. “O-oh no, this can’t b-be happening!”

 

Undyne decides that if you are dead, she might as well take your soul. When she summons your soul, however, it isn’t behaving like any other soul. It is spinning, and picks up pace.

 

“What is GOING ON?” Undyne yelps. Alphys is too busy taking notes.

 

Suddenly, white cracks start spreading across the surface of your soul. Undyne reaches to get it before it shatters, but it is too late. In a brilliant flash of light, your soul shatters, having quite a force behind it. Undyne is flung back and looks pissed beyond belief. Until… 

 

**_But it refused._ **

 

In another flash of light, your soul instantly reconstructs itself, and settles itself back into your chest. You groan, and slowly get up. Undyne is staring at you in disbelief.

 

“Huh. Haven’t had a panic attack that bad for centuries.”

 

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?” Undyne all but screeches.

 

“I would rather talk about that when we get to the king, unless you aren’t up to the Silent Game challenge.”

 

This shuts up Undyne. Psychology is really useful. The rest of the trip is rather uneventful, up until the Throne Room. Undyne takes you aside before entering.

 

“Look, I don’t know, but it seems like you are gonna die soon. Our king is gonna take your soul, become a GOD, and take back the surface. You better get ready.”

 

She leads you into the throne room. The king is watering his flowers, which you recognize as golden flowers.

 

“Oh, is someone there?”

 

That voice, you haven’t heard that since the Sealing. If only he would turn around, it would confirm your suspicions…

 

He turns around, and at the same time you both take a step back. He looks exactly how you remembered him. Except with more facial hair, he still looks the same.

 

“King Asgore, I have the final soul needed.”

 

“Oh… I see. Well, Undyne, I’m sorry to say this to you, but we cannot take this human’s soul.”

 

“But why?” Undyne sputters out.

 

“Do you remember that story years ago about my son and the first human child to come down here?”

 

“Yeah…?” Undyne questions confused.

 

“Well, my wife and I had a human child before the Sealing. And I am telling you now, that the human you have captured, is my first-ever human child.”


	6. Stuff to do with Asgore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting with Asgore.

“ _What_?” Undyne questioned.

 

“Come on, Undyne. Let me explain.” Asgore said. He turned to one of the ornate windows, as if in deep thought.

 

* * *

  


“Before the war and Sealing, my wife and I were living peacefully in a mostly-monster village not far from the base of this mountain. One morning, when my wife went out to meet some subjects, she found this human there, just lying on the doorstep, swaddled in rags. There was hardly any humans in the village after all, and so we asked all the humans in the area if they had left a child on our doorstep. No one claimed them, so we decided to take them in. Days went by, months went by, then years went by. No one ever claimed them. But that didn't matter to us anymore. They were probably left at a random doorstep, but that doesn’t matter.

 

At that time, tensions were running high with the other humans and monsters. Claiming we wanted their souls to be more powerful. My wife and I hadn’t any children of our own, fearing the tensions that were running would be dangerous for a child. But our human child was patient. They did not waver any faith they had in monsters, as they only saw them as peaceful folk, never power hungry.

 

The day came when the humans attacked. Our village was ransacked and burned, leaving most of us without a home. Our child was accidentally left behind, and we feared the worst, that they had captured them and will turn them against us. Imagine our surprise when they came to us later that night, and with some plans they think might help turn the tides. After all, this was the first fight of many.

 

We protected them from the sight of much dust, but they were stronger than we thought. The sight of dust only infuriated them, seeing that they no longer considered themselves human. Monsters were the only family they had ever known. My wife and I kept them under the care of who was once their babysitter and mentor, to general and scientist. While my wife and I were against the idea of using them to sneak into enemy territory, my own father who was still king of monsters at the time thought it a great idea.

 

My father’s plan worked for most of the part. Apparently most humans will not dare hurt a seemingly innocent child. Until one day, a month later, they were found out, and captured. It was also at that time that my father was invited to the human king’s palace, for peace. Peace it was not. Instead they captured him, and executed him on the spot. With most of the monster’s morale also down at the point, my wife and I went in, and they captured as many of us as they can. My child was present at the Sealing. And they weren’t allowed in with us, as they were human, and their punishment was something else entirely.”

 

* * *

  


Undyne appeared conflicted between wanting to accept the fact that her king had once had a human child before the first human, and wanting to think otherwise. She looked up, then stared him straight in the eye.

 

“How would you know they aren’t using mind control to make you say all that weird stuff?”

 

“Because if any human still had mind control, don’t you think I would have used it to not get captured by you?” you quipped. Undyne looks at you with suspicion. You lazily wave back.

 

“I STILL need some proof they are who you say they are.” Undyne relents. Asgore looks at you.

 

“Mind showing her the Brand?” he questions you. You nod. If it is to get her off your case, then so be it. You walk to his side, then offer your arm. He lifts your arm, pulls on your shirt sleeve up to your shoulder, then with a fireball in hand proceeds to press it to your shoulder. You forgot how painful the process was to Brand and view it. You grit your teeth. Finally, he lifts his hand from your shoulder. On it is the Delta Rune, the symbol of the Kingdom of Monsters and its predecessors.

 

“Do you see this Captain? This is the Brand. Only magical flames can get it revealed. We used it back before the Sealing to indicate who was a friend of the monsters, and who was to be trusted. Many who have been Branded have proclaimed the pain was well worth the effort, or was that not how it went? And do you see this letter here?” he pointed to a letter in the Angel circle, looking like the letter H. “This indicates that should my wife and or I Fall, they were to be next in line for leadership of our people.”

 

Undyne takes one look at the letter, and instantly she starts to sweat. Probably because she had wanted to kill one of the heirs to the Kingdom.

 

“Sir, I, I know that now but…” she starts, but stops when Asgore waves her off.

 

“Seeing that you didn’t have the means to reveal the Brand, it is quite understandable.” Asgore says. You nod as well. “Now, leave us be, so that I may do a little catch up with my child.”

 

Undyne looks him, then at you, then nods. Looks like she will _have_ to listen to you, seeing as you are now just as important as Asgore himself. She leaves the room. Asgore looks at you, smiling.

 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” he asks. You nod fervently. He leads you to a hidden side room.

 

“Would you like jasmine or golden flower tea?” he asks.

 

“Golden flower tea, please.” you request. He quickly brews a cup for the two of you. He gives you a cup. You sip it carefully, to avoid scalding your tongue.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, but I am finding it difficult to not wonder how it is you are still here right now.”

 

You stop sipping, and set down your cup. “After the barrier went up, the magicians went onto me. They told me that for being allied with you, I had to be forced to live out all my days, watching as everything around me aged, while I only aged little. They put that kind of curse on me.”

 

Asgore bared his teeth. “And they would have paid for it dearly.” He stopped, and looked at you, and smiled.

 

“Golly, it has been so long. You are quite older than I remember. It is astonishing how you have lived this long and still look this young.”  
  
“Yeah, well aging has stopped altogether about one thousand eight-hundred ninety-three years ago. Before that, it was a gradual slowing, before altogether stopping. And as an effect of the curse any damage done to my body or soul is repaired, leaving no traces of damage whatsoever.”

 

The two of you sat together in companionable silence, until an idiot that is not you (the Author) randomly runs in and starts doing some insane dance.

 

“I’m doing the fishstick. It’s a delicate state of mind.” they proclaimed.

 

“Get out of the fanfiction story.” you tell them.

 

“Fanfiction story? What do you mean?” Asgore asks, quite perplexed.

 

“Nothing dad.” you tell him. He just nods and lets the Author be, until they literally kick themselves out of the room. How they managed it? The world may never know. Well, you may know, but you may never tell.

 

You drank some more tea, and sat down. You summon up your inventory, and take out some butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Asgore sniffs, and recollection is clearly in his eyes. You look at him.

 

“You can have it. Mom made me snail pie instead.” you mention.

 

“Toriel? She’s still alive?”

 

“Yes mom is still alive. She locked herself into the ruins, to protect any humans that may come down, in which she would really not want to let you in.”

 

“Ah, she is still angry at me for declaring war on humanity.”

 

You just continue sipping, ignoring what he just said. It doesn’t bother you any. Humanity took his family, so he was going to take their families. An eye for an eye.

 

“I have to wonder, did she recognize you any?” Asgore asks you. You sip a bit.

 

“She felt that I was familiar, but no, she didn’t recognize me for her child. Guess each child under her care made her memory of me fade a little.” you wonder.

 

Finally, the tea was gone, and you decided to go. Asgore wanted you to stay longer, but you felt you had been over your stay.

 

“But you aren’t over your stay. But if that is what you wish, then I will be happy to allow you. By the way, Undyne told me you were staying with the Gaster family in Snowdin?”

 

You freeze. Oh. Of course. You were staying with the children of your old mentor.

 

“Yes.” you draw out.

 

“Ah, good. I have had it arranged so that one of my former colleagues will watch over you to ensure no harm comes to you.”

 

You nod gratefully. Just ‘cause you’re immortal-ish doesn’t mean you’re immune to pain.

 

“Very well. I shall send some guards along your way, to ensure none of my -ahem- our subjects mean you no harm. You got it?”

 

“Actually, I know a shortcut.” you say.

 

“A shortcut? Hmmm, golly, that sounds like something Sans would say.”

 

“I know.” you say, and before he could say anything else, you shortcut your way to Snowdin. You enter the Gaster residence, and find Sans just pacing around. He looks up, and his eyelights have shrunk a bit.

 

“Miss me?” you say. Before he could say anything, something small crashes into your leg, causing you to topple over. The small thing turned out to be Frisk.

 

“I thought you were a goner.” they whisper. You ruffle their hair a bit.

 

“It would take a little more than going to the king to take this soul away.” you say.

 

“now kid, i won’t tell a **_fibula_ ** , but what was that about? papyrus was worried one of his guests ran away because of how great he is.”

 

“How about we just go get something to eat? I’m kinda famished here.” you say. Sans’ eyelights light up normally again.

 

“great. i know a place.” Sans quickly takes your hand and shortcuts away. Right in front of a bar.

 

“what the hell were you thinking?” he blurts out.

 

“ **_Tibia_ ** honest, I don’t think. I do. Because all the patience in the world won’t wait for me.”

 

Sans takes you inside the bar. A chorus of “Sans!” rings around. You and him walk up to the stool. He sits on his, but you narrow your eyes when you see the seat has a whoopee cushion under it. You tilt the seat, slide it off, then get on the seat. Sans turns to you.

 

“how’s it feel to be the first human to not get on the wrong end of king fluffybuns’ weapon?” Sans asks. You stare at him.

 

“Nothing like a bit of familial leaning to make him not want to attack me. Like, ever.” you state.

 

He looks at you suspiciously. “whaddya mean, familial leaning? i thought your parents were dead. they were monsters, right? and they might have fallen down long ago after losing their child.”

 

“Asgore is my father.” you deadpan. He looks at you, scanning your face for any signs of lying, and when he sees you are telling the truth, his eyelights are gone, and he’s gone metaphorically cold.

 

“i can’t believe i just attacked asgore’s only living child.” he rasps out. You pat his shoulder, or wherever it is on his body, which he lacks.

 

“It’s okay. I don’t really mind you tried killing me. I’ve tried too many times.”

 

He looks at you as if you were crazy.

 

“How else would I get that much LOVE? Fighting in wars. Hoping someone out there could kill-” you say, before hearing a shattering sound. You look up, and freeze, like you have been doing a lot lately in the story. A flame elemental. Orange flames. Glasses. Yep. That’s him.

 

“Uncle Grillby?” you ask the flame elemental.

 

“ _I didn’t know what to think when his majesty said one of his children has returned. Maybe Asriel or Chara, but never did I believe it would be_ you!” Grillby says.

 

“uncle... grillby?” Sans asks, confused.

 

“Oh yeah. Grillby was my babysitter before the Sealing. And before the Author forgets to mention, your father was my mentor before the Sealing as well.”

 

Sans seems like you are an idiot, but joke’s on him. You’ve always been an idiot.

 

“ _I was conscripted not too long ago to keep an eye on them. And I will be damned if I am not going to watch over them to make sure no harm comes to them!_ ” he states fiercely.

 

“Yeah, I love you too, uncle!” you sarcastically say. You turn to Sans. “I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.” you say, which is true.

 

“then why’d you bring us here?”

 

“You mean why did you bring _me_ here? And because I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“what?” Sans asks suspiciously.

 

“The timelines. Something’s wrong with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, the end of this chapter just came right out of my butt. I will probably not know what is going on with the timelines, like our lovable idiot.


	7. Stuff to do with Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time shenanigans.

“what do you mean, “something’s wrong with the timelines”?” Sans says, narrowing his eye sockets in suspicion..

 

“I mean what I said. Timelines have been jumping left and right, stopping and starting. And all of them have been leading up to the Underground.” you state. Sans seems… worried, to say in the least.

 

“come on, there is something i need to show you, your majesty.” Sans says, nervously chuckling.

 

“Come on now, Sans, you don’t need to be saying that royalty crap to me. I’ve spent much of my time on the surface not going by any titles other than “doctor” or “soldier”.”

 

Sans only chuckled nervously.

 

“yeah well when in doubt, blame the timelines, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He leads you to a hidden room behind his house. Inside is what appears to be a small lab area, complete with a classic “draped on hidden thing” in the corner. Sans pulls off the tarp, to reveal a rather large machine with dials, buttons, and switches.

 

“now, don’t press or touch anything, or else-”

 

“Oooh, what does this thing do?” you ask.

 

However, before he could explain anything you quickly jab the biggest, reddest and most tempting button that said “do not push me”. Sans seemed annoyed that you would do such a thing. The machine wobbled a bit, violently, before on the side, it dispensed a small cappuccino in the side.

 

“that’s the cappuccino dispenser. nobody’s supposed to touch.” Sans mumbled.

 

“Well  _ excuse me _ for putting such a thing on there. It was practically  _ begging _ to be pushed!”

 

“ _ anyway _ , so tell me: what does all this mean to you?” Sans questioned you. On the main screen were a bunch of lines. You didn’t know what it was supposed to mean, but you knew enough.

 

You examined each of the lines. From your own research, the magicians sealed the monsters underground in a sort of pocket universe, separate from the rest of the universe, where time flowed a bit differently.

 

“I’m pretty sure the kid is one of the people in control of the timelines down here.”

 

Sans sighed. “from the notes the other sanses have left me, the kid had committed genocide against the monsters on at least five different occasions. however, none of them have ever mentioned anything about you. care to explain why?”

 

You smirked. “I’ve been studying the timelines for centuries, and none of the people I’ve met who had power over time had  _ that _ many resets.”

 

Sans widened his sockets. “resets, huh?”

 

“Yeah, resets. Apparently when one finds out their power over time, it creates a point in time, in which it is impossible to go past, where one may completely and utterly remove any traces of memory of one. The people I’ve been friends with that had power over time, they’d never had  _ this _ amount of resets.”

 

“the kid… frisk is their name, one of the other sanses said, has power over time when they fell underground, and has been using the underground as their own personal plaything. however, when you and them first fell down here, neither of you had any traces of any memory of being down here. care to explain that?”

 

“I’ve only got a theory, but it has proven itself through… unique paradoxes in the past. I call it a “True Reset”.

 

“true... reset?”

 

“When the universe basically rewrites itself to the point in which absolutely nothing remembered anything they did. So Frisk, whose name wasn’t supposed to be revealed at all until the end of the story, has a perfectly clean slate as far as anyone is concerned. Neither of us have gained any LOVE from monsters. That is all you should be caring about right now, not what the other Sanses said about them.”

 

“wait, so you’re saying we are part of a story?” Sans asked, confused.

 

“We are all part of a story in a way. In this case, a poorly-written fanfiction.”

 

“huh, no wonder we say weird that makes absolutely no sense and stuff then.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

The two of you stood in silence for awhile.

 

“we should probably go upstairs. i bet undyne probably told paps that we were “bunking with royalty”. heh, that would be a hilarious sitcom though.”

 

“True that.”

 

The two of you walked upstairs, and into the house. Papyrus is right there, looking even more enthusiastic than before.

 

“SANS, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT WE WERE HOUSING SOMEONE FROM THE ROYAL FAMILY?”

 

“i only found out the same time as you, bro.”

 

“FINALLY, SOMEONE THAT WILL HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO TELL YOU TO PICK UP YOUR SOCK!”

 

“Ummm, Papyrus, I might be heir, but I don’t tell others what to do in their personal life, regardless of bunking with whom.”

 

“OOOH, I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING, YOU’RE DOING SOME OF THAT “PSYCHOLOGY” STUFF THAT ALPHYS SAYS UNDYNE SHOULD DO.”

 

“Ummm, sure?” you say, unsure.

 

“AND WHILE YOU’RE AT IT, CAN YOU MAKE ME A PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD?”

 

“Ummm, wha-” you asked. But he was giving you puppy dog eyes.

 

“I don’t know if I can, but I can get you as part of the… honorary guard?” you attempt to compromise. He seems happy with that.

 

“NOW, I MUST GET ONTO UNDERNET, WHERE YOUR STATEMENT WILL HAVE ALREADY TAKEN EFFECT. NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus ends, before defying gravity and going to his room. You look at Sans.

 

“Where is Frisk?” you question. He only shrugs.

 

“i dunno, but i’m pretty sure the writer of our story is losing steam, aren’tcha?”

 

“Yes I am.” the Author barges in.

 

“Get out!” you yell.

 

“Okay.” they say, before kicking themselves out.


End file.
